Father Figure
by DarkElements10
Summary: A short one-shot of Kendall's father leaving his family, and how Kendall stepped up to be the father figure.


**Father Figure**

**A/N: **Please note that this was written BEFORE Big Time Moms. We KNOW Mrs. Knight's name is Jennifer.

* * *

When Kendall Knight was born the first person that held him wasn't his mother, or his grandmother, it was his father. Ever since his parents started dating and talking about whether or not they would have any kids, Kendall's father was all for having a boy. He wanted to know what it was like to be a father that would teach his kid everything, and he could only see that in a boy. So when Kendall was born, Mr. Knight was ecstatic. Acting more like a mother than a father, Mr. Knight constantly watched over him as he was growing up into a toddler, making sure that he didn't feel any sense of discomfort or was in any pain.

As a result of this, on Kendall's first day of school ever, Kendall begged his dad to take off of work so he could go with him and his mom. Of course Mr. Knight agreed. He would do anything to make sure that his son was happy.

Now, not to think that he is a complete boy-crazy man, he was over the moon when his daughter, Katie, was born. He was so happy that he had someone that he could have a close relationship with, someone who he could call Daddy's Little Princess. But still, he couldn't do everything with his daughter, so he did it with his son.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long.

When Katie was three and Kendall was nine, he walked out on their family with no explanation at all. That hurt their mother and Katie really bad, but it hurt Kendall even more. For a long time he questioned his mother, asking if he did something to make his father leave them. For years, when Kendall got home from school, he didn't tell anyone anything that happened during the day until his dad got home. He wanted to get his dad's approval for everything and anything that he did.

So it hurt so badly when the person that he thought he knew turned out to be someone a stranger.

But, when that happened, Kendall quickly realized that he was going to have to step up and be the father of the family now. He wanted to make sure that Katie got all of the attention that she needed, and that his mom got all of the help that he could get. So at the tender age of twelve, a birthday that his dad missed, he decided that he was going to man up and take matters into his own hands.

He got a job at the local super market, which he still has….or had before he moved to California. He worked there for three straight years without complaints and gave half of his paychecks to his mom. (He's a teenage guy; of course he's going to want some spending money.)

He made sure that his mom had everything she needed for work; reminding her if she had a meeting coming up, and made sure that she had peace and quiet whenever she needed to work in her office.

He made sure that Katie was happy. He made lunch for her every day, helped her with her schoolwork, gave her advice, and hung out with her as much as he could. He even adapted to singing her to sleep, something that his dad used to do, whenever she was lonely or had nightmares. (He would never admit it, but he even let her sleep in his bed sometimes.) Katie had suddenly gotten a bad temper and a short fuse when Mr. Knight left, and Kendall noticed. He tried to keep her out of trouble as much as possible.

So if anyone first saw Kendall, they would think that he was just a teenage guy who wanted to have fun with his friends and sing. That's it.

But they had to get to know him even better to know how much he sacrificed for his broken family.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: The only thing that I really hate is the fact that I we don't know what Kendall's and Katie's mom name is. I want to know what their dad's name is too. So, if I re-write this, I'd just give them all K names. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other Big Time Rush one-shot 'What Happened in the Supply Closet' and my two full length Big Time Rush stories; 'Big Time Rivalry' and 'Welcome to the Big Time'.**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
